Someone Like Me
by egolust92
Summary: It took me a while to remember the whole conversation, because I spent most of it crying but something caught me off guard, something he said, ' any guy would be proud to have you, I know I would.' ROMY?
1. Chapter 1

A/N; This story is going to be based on Rogue narrating the whole thing, I hope you enjoy, and I shall update soon, I have ideas to use so, review if you enjoyed and tell me if there is anything I should do, for help as I sometime let my mind wonder and think of something completely new lol.

* * *

**Someone Like Me.**

Chapter One.

**RoguesPro.  
**

Sitting in my room alone I looked backed on the last couple of months, the end of the world was over and everyone started to move on with their lives. I just wish I could move on myself, I was meant to graduate next month and go to college but at the moment I couldn't graduate because I had missed to much school so I didn't have enough credits so I would have to make it up and start college next year.

Walking over to my balcony I could see all the other student getting into each others cars some pushing and shoving others just getting annoyed that they wouldn't shut up as they would shout at the top of their lungs.

These past couple of months had brought all of us new friend, new allies and a new beginning, for Me the biggest instalment was Remy Lebeau, thief, charmer, womaniser and the only person who I could really talk to. We had become good friends, nothing more, we would talk, he would flirt but he knew his limit and it would be nice, comforting even.

Although I know I can talk to anyone else here, it's just when I talk to him, he listens, gives advise and other times he understands, I guess you could say we have a connection, but neither one of us had tried to make anything of it, maybe I was scared, maybe he didn't want anything from me other than friendship or maybe we're both just to stubborn to do anything about it.

I lent sat up on one of the ledges and let my legs just swing from the balcony, taking a breath in I realised something, all this talk about Remy, made my heart skip a beat and gave me confidence, maybe I should do something about it all.

Speaking of the devil, I turned and faced him, he almost took my breath away, looking into his gorgeous demonic eyes I fell deeper and deeper into a crush, shaking my head realising the silence had gone on for to long I spoke.

"Hey." I said swinging my legs around so I was now face to face with him.

"Bonjour Cherie." he said, his accent rolling of his tongue.

"And what do I owe the pleasure, Cajun." I asked making sure some of my charade of not being interested was in tacked.

"Can't Remy see the most belle women in the world and want a little company." he said, thank god for my make up or he would see me blush.

"When you find her tell me." I said joking around.

"Chere, it breaks Remy's heart that you do not realise how tres belle you really are." he said stepping closer to me, I could now smell him, he smelt so good, that if I was a normal girl I would probably jump him.

"Charmer, so what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I got down from the ledge and moved away and entered my room.

"Well Remy wanted to talk to you about are last little chat Chere." he said, he followed me in and took his place on the seat by my computer.

**Flashback**.

"Remy?" I asked

"Oui." he replied.

"Do you ever get lonely?" I asked, casually looking up at him.

"What do you mean by lonely?" he asked, he turned to face me, his expression confused.

"Well, I mean you have your choice of women, and yet you never have a relationship and in your free time you end up either playing poker or talking to me, so my question is, do you every get lonely when you don't have someone, a girlfriend?" I said trying not to look him directly in the eyes in case he laughed at my question.

"Remy don't know, Remy's not going to lie Chere, he does get lonely, but still this is the life I live and as for talking to you, I enjoy it, gives me some kind of fulfilment you know, I mean would I like a girlfriend maybe, but to find one would be easy, to have one would be the hard part, why do you ask?" he said, I was stunned by his answer but more scared of his question.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I wonder, or maybe because the only person who should be lonely in any form is me." I replied, holding back the tears that were trying to escape.

"Rogue." he said my name, my actual name, not 'Chere.' or 'Cherie.', he said Rogue.

"Can we not talk about this now, I'm starting to get tired, and I need to be up early for training." I lied, I wasn't tired, I just wanted to avoid the question that is my life.

Remy left it at that, and I went to bed and cried, because I just opened a can of worms.

**End of Flashback**.

"Rogue, Rogue." he said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What, sorry, I think I just jumped out my own body." I said, as I rested on my bed I looked up and Remy gave me a look, which I knew to be, '_So go on..._'

"Chere, are you going to talk to me about it now." he asked, leaning over so he could see my expression more clearer.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to delay the question, but this was Remy Lebeau he never backs down.

"What were going on about when you said and I quote, 'The only person who should be lonely in any form is me.' end quote, Cherie what did you mean by that?" he asked he seemed so genuine, so sincere.

"Like I said, no one should be alone but me." I replied, my walls were up this time, I knew I would break them down into an explosion, I just didn't want to get angry at him.

"Chere, your not alone, you have friends and family, why are you alone?" he replied, after what he said I wanted to break down.

"I know, but you know what alone I mean, relationship alone." I said my voice seemed quieter as I let my fear and loneliness spread out through my words.

"Oh, Chere you wont be alone so your not in a relationship now, but you will someday." I knew his words were meant to comfort me, but they stung a little.

"Oh yeah because so many guys want to be with a girl they can't touch, can't you just see the cue." I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes as I spoke, "Why me, why, what did I do to have been cursed with a power that makes me so isolated from people, I mean I must have done something wrong, maybe in a past life, because I don't see anyone else suffering the way I am." The tears fell, and I bent my head in defeat, my walls were down and my tears fell with them.

"Rogue, you didn't do anything, and your not cursed, you just need to control your powers, Rogue any guy would be proud to have you, I know I would, it just means if their not coming, they know their not good enough for you or maybe they don't want to hurt you." he said as he walked over and placed an arm around me, I melted a little but buried my face into his shoulder.

"Hurt me, I could hurt them so much more, I'm tired of being alone and I know that someday I might get control, but that might be years from now, my entire life I have never been able to know what it's like to feel skin except for my own, and now I just wish I had someone, even for a little while, I see everyone around me so happy with each other and I just wish I could have that too." I wiped my face and tried to regain some of my breath.

"Rogue, you will find someone, someone who will love you for you and not care about your powers, and you will get control and when you do you'll be even happier, but you will never be alone, don't give up on yourself, never doubt who you can be or what you can do, you will find love and I know you will, Look at me, trust me with someone like you any guy would be lucky." I smiled, his words meant to much, I hugged him and I felt him tighten his arms.

"I'm going to go Chere, now don't think any more stupid things and don't give up on yourself, Remy has to go, and I will see you later." He said as he walked away, I felt sad, he was like my life support but he left me to drown, but I knew he would come back.

It took me a while to remember the whole conversation, because I spent most of it crying but something caught me off guard, something he said, ' _any guy would be proud to have you, I know I would._'

I just wonder If he meant it.

* * *

So what do you think, Sad?

Well I shall update soon, review me and give me your honest opinion.

Bye for now people.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	2. Chapter 2

What is up my hommies.

Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think?

Chapter 2.

Rogue'sPro.

Walking out of my room I felt happier, as I passed room by room I felt the silence more since nearly everyone had gone, making my way to the kitchen I heard my stomach get louder and louder as I got closer to the fridge, if anything I would say that it feels like I haven't eaten in days. I began to fix myself a sandwich and every second I spent I would be reminded of the small comment that made me smile each time.

'Any guy would be lucky to have you, I know I would.' I could actually feel my cheeks get red.

I couldn't believe that he would say that, nothing could take the smile off my face, I felt relaxed, like my fears had suddenly washed away because there was someone who would want to be with me, I just wondered when.

Remy'sPro.

Sitting outside the little café, I thought back to the conversation with Rogue, how sad she was, and how painful it was to see her in that way, Rogue needed to be reminded that she is a beautiful and wonderful women who any guy would die for, he just wished that one day she would find someone who could make her so happy, so much more happier then he could ever truly make her.

I looked down at my coffee and watched it swirl around as I moved the spoon around and around, I knew I shouldn't have said the one thing that had been bugging me the whole time since I mentioned it. 'Any guy would be happy to have you, I know I would.'.

'Why would I say that, why?' I mentally kicked myself.

'I hope she doesn't think to much about what I said, I mean I should know nothing could happen between us, I mean I'm Remy Lebeau, Lady's man, heart breaker, the love them and leave then type, and Rogue was well Rogue, my friend, and maybe more, but nothing that should be official, I couldn't make her happy, I mean I could but not the way that she would need, I know that I'm more connected to her then anyone but I couldn't be in a relationship with her.'

Everything was so complicated, I can't have a real relationship with her, I mean I can deal with her having her powers, but as a friend, I couldn't promise her a life with me keeping my hands to myself, could I?, No I couldn't, I couldn't do that to her, I know in some way I would hurt her, I mean she knows about my past, about my history with women how could I have her and know that she would have to share me with my past, because I know deep down I will hurt her.

I know it will be hard to keep her at a friend distance but it's for her own good, I just can't put her or myself into something and know somewhere along the line there is no future, I told her that before I wasn't scared of her powers I'm not and I know someday she will get control, it's just the guy part of me will do something and screw up, and I can't lose her, she is too important to me.

'Is she to important, that your willing to let her go, let he maybe, someday be with someone else.' said the voice in my head.

The answer of course was yes, she deserves happiness, she deserves someone who want, cheat, lie or hurt her, I need her to stay my friend, because if I let her in, I know I wont want to let go until I leave her in a state of hurt because I know I can hurt people and I know I'd hurt her in the way of doing something with someone that I know I could never do with her.

I have problems, and I wish I was someone else, but this is me, and I don't deserve her.

'Even if you know you could fall for her.' the voice in my head said again.

Rogue'sPro.

'I'm falling for him.' I knew it and I knew he was the one.

Hey I hope you enjoyed, and I shall update very soon.

See you next chapter.

Egolust92.  
.x.x.x. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello my people, I just realised that in the last couple of months I have posted more chapters then I think I have since I started Fanfiction. God I have a lot of time to spare Lol.

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter Three.

Rogue'sPro.

I had to tell him, I knew I had to, if not for are "Friendship" but this time for me, I finally realised I can't keep pushing people away, if all it is ever going to do is leave me alone, I am going to tell him, tell him how I feel, what I really want and I'm not scared because he said said himself he would be lucky enough to have me, I mean you don't just say stuff like that and not mean it.

Maybe he has changed, maybe he does want me, I mean, he' not scared to get close to me, he is always there to talk to and we have a lot in common, maybe he was scared to, wait this is Remy he's never scared, but maybe it's because it's me, maybe he wants to see if it's right first, maybe he wants to make sure he can deal with this type of relationship without the whole kissing and holding thing.

Either way I knew I had to tell him, for my sake because I didn't want to wallow in this doubt that I could be happy for once, I just knew he was the one, the guy who every girl wants. The knight in shinning armour, although I am not one with the happy princess endings, it was like one of though moments when a girl met the guy of her dreams and they live happily ever after.

To me right now I sounded like Kitty but all I knew right now is I have truly found someone who I want my life to be with, I want all my firsts to be with him, hopefully all of them depending on my powers that be.

I was going to tell him, tonight, let it all out, hope for the best and maybe end up happy then I have been in a long time.

Remy'sPro.

After I had left the café I drove around, just drove, nothing else, as I would pass random places, the park, the mall and the brotherhood boarding house, I spent a good time, just taking everything in as a blur, I knew my reasons for this drive, it was because of Rogue, I had to clear my head, but it was hard, trying to forget my feelings towards her was a lot harder then I thought, I had only ever loved one other women and that was Belladonna and even with her I cheated, and still I got over it, but this was different, there was no me and Rogue, just two people who were good friends.

I stopped just outside the mansion as I realised I should be home as it was late now and dinner would be ready in an hour or so, and I would have to face her, part of me wanted her not to be at dinner, as selfish as it sounds I just knew all I would do is look at her, and take in everything, I couldn't do this to myself, or for her.

As I started my engine again I pulled into the garage and noticed Betsy pulling bags out of her trunk, and a lot of bags there were, well being rich as she is, you kind of expect it.

"Well Chere, need any help with you luggage.?" I asked flashing a smile her way to notice a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"Of course Remy, help me move them to my room will you." she said her British accent rolling all of her tongue.

We walked up the stairs noticing all the other students descending from them to help with dinner, as we got closer to Betsy's room, I noticed how she was trying to talk to me and I had been completely oblivious to her.

"Remy, are you listening?" she asked a look of curiosity spread across her face.

"Sorry Chere, my mind was somewhere else.", 'Or on someone else.' said one voice, but I ignored it so I could continue on with the task in hand.

As I entered her room, I placed the bags on a near by chair and turned to Betsy, as she got up from her mass throw down of new clothes, she glided over to me and smirked, god I knew that smirk to well, part of me was screaming move, but the guy part of me was wondering where this was leading to.

"Thank you Remy, you know that was a big help, if there is ever anything I could ever do for you just let me know." her eyes shined bright and her smirk became more devilish, as she leaned in, I wanted to turn my face away and get the hell out of there but for a split second I didn't think and I gave in before I knew it my lips were on hers. I pulled away and she looked shocked.

"What is it love?" she asked, arching her eyebrow at me.

"Nothing I just can't do this I should go." I said but she stood in front of the door, so I was trapped in a sense,

"Do you really want to leave, I mean where are you going off to, to see Rogue." she mused looking straight at me.

"No, why would you think I would go straight to see her?" I asked even though I was lying through my teeth.

"Come on Remy, I see you two, how close you are, how you both look at each other, but tell me do you honestly think something could happen, I mean no offence to Rogue but she can't ever give you want you desire now can she." she stepped closer, I could feel her breath, out lips were so close I could feel the heat coming from her.

"Tell me Remy, what do you really want?" She asked, before I could speak she was on me lips, hands everywhere, and I didn't stop this time, I knew I had just proven myself right from earlier, this is me, and this isn't what I can ever get from Rogue, because I knew deep down this is what I wanted, two bodies moulding together, even though it hurt to be like this, I am who I am, and at least on some level Rogue wouldn't get hurt.

RoguesPro.

Dinner had come and everyone was starting to go down, so I made my self presentable and started to walk down to dinner, I did notice some people take in the small smile on my face, so I believe they were happier to see I was happy at last. As I sat down, I got anxious on where Remy was, I tried to save him a seat but Kurt ported to it, which I didn't mind I hadn't really talked to him in a while.  
When Remy finally entered the room, I felt my cheeks redden as he got closer, he sat further from today, which I thought was odd as he usually sits next or across from me, I ignored it and shrugged it off as me making something out of nothing, dinner went well I didn't get a chance to talk to Remy through it but I caught up on everyone else which I think did me some good.

As dinner ended, I got up out of my seat and started to approach Remy, as I got closer I ran through my words over and over again so I wouldn't come across as needy, desperate, lonely or stalker-ish from some of the stuff I thought about saying earlier, as I got to him I notice him look up and look away.

"Hey." I said trying to get the ball rolling.

"Hi." he replied, and no enthusiasm or 'Chere' added.

"Can I talk t' y' a minute?" I asked hinting that it needed to be said in private.

"Okay, lead the way." something was off I could feel it but I didn't care nothing could spoil this.

As we made are way through the hallway, before the stairs I began. Taking in a deep breath to get me through this.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for earlier, for cheering me up and being there, I mean your the only person I think who I could talk to about that kind of stuff and I just wanted to thank you for always being there." I said but for some reason I got a non-existent expression on his face.

"That's okay." he said and continued to look forward.

"I also wanted to tell you something, It's kind of been on my mind recently and it took me till today to realise it, you've been there for me a lot over the last year, you've been a great friend, a great listener and someone who I can rely on to always cheer me up if not annoy me at times but I just wanted to tell you that, I've started to kind of like-." I was cut off when Betsy ran up to Remy and hung off his side.

"Hey Rogue, Remy look, of you ever want to continue what happened earlier, I'll be up stairs, I'll talk to you later." she kissed him, in front of me, and not a peck on the cheek I mean full blown on kiss.

I felt something break, and I knew it was my heart as my chest felt like it was breaking apart, literally, breaking past the flesh, smashing my bones and ripping my heart out and being thrown into a blender, I wanted to cry but the shock made me paralysed.

Betsy walked away, with a skip in her step, I turned to Remy and this time he was looking at me, but still no expression, every time I looked into his eye's I entered a world of being safe but this time, I felt hollow and cold. I tore my eyes away, and looked down at my feet, I knew the silence was going on to long so I said the only thing I could.

"You and Betsy huh, that's great, look your obviously going to be busy and I don't want to hold you up so I'll see you around." my words were bold, and carried no true emotion, I just walked away, and when I knew I was out of hearing range I let the tears fall. And they continued to fall till I could no longer keep my self awake.

AN; What do you think people? Review and tell me  
Till next chapter.

Egolust92.  
.x.x.x.


	4. Chapter 4

_ A/N; Hello my party people I am here with a new chapter and I know it has been only a couple of days since my last one but This idea has been running through my head and I have to type it up before I forget what it is and choose something else that doesn't work as well with to the concept of the story._

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

**xxxx**

**Rogue's POV**

Part of me wanted the movie ending right now, where the guy runs after you and tells you everything, begs at your feet for forgiveness telling you that it was a mistake, that all her really wants is you and no one else, but that never came, I would find myself glancing at my window to see if he was there or burn holes through my door hoping he will do it the romantic way and show up on the door leaning against the side smiling at me and then lean in a drop kiss me, what a fantasy.

Hours had passed and I couldn't get the picture of him and Betsy kissing out of my head, nor could I get the sound of breaking glass that now represented my heart being broken into and left on the floor in pieces, people always say "love hurts", but I don't think though people realise how much, or what the extent of that hurt is.

I walked over to my window and grabbed a chair and just stared up at the sky, looking at it's beauty, I wondered if stars ever felt emotion because if they did they would feel the most brutal pain a person could reflect on them letting them know that the world isn't beautiful it is a miss-leading place, where crime and love is committed in the same place.

**xxxxx**

**  
Remy's POV**

After the events that had happened after dinner I depicted on whether or not to follow Rogue, I knew the minute she pulled me aside something was going to happen and I figured out what it was but when Betsy came up to me, I could see Rogue's heart break in front of me and the way she excused her self hurt the most, I had been telling myself stay away don;t hurt her and I had by letting the real me take over.

I sit here now on my bed my head in my hands breathing in deeply, I couldn't get her face out of my head, I couldn't before but this was worse, I knew she was going to tell me how she felt and before I could give a responses I was kissing someone else in front of her. Rogue see;s this happen all the time with everyone else, It hurts she told me but to see her face in shock and pain at the same time meant I had done the worse thing imaginable, I broke her heart.

I stood up and walked to my window, looking into the sky I saw beauty, true beauty the kind that reminded me of Rogue, I knew instantly we lived in a horrible world if these were the choices that we made, even if at first they were meant to protect someone, you will always feel the same when you hurt them.

**xxxx**

**Rogue's POV**

The crying had stopped, if just for now and I was left with streaks of make-up down my face, and the blood shot eyes that could be noticed from a far, I felt as though I was in a catatonic state, because I couldn't move, I was forced to stay this way until god knows when.

I started to feel tired but I couldn't force my eyes to close because I knew the minute I would fall asleep I would be haunted by the memory of Remy and Betsy and I knew my imagination would go further and I couldn't let myself fall into that pit of depression, For some reason I felt as though I was no longer alone.

**xxxxx**

**  
Remy's POV**

I knew I had to see her or this would never end we both needed an explanation to rid are selves of this tension because I knew if neither of us confronted each other it would lead to this awkwardness and maybe cut each other out, and I knew I didn't want Rogue out of my life but I knew that she couldn't come further into it.

I could sit here for hours trying to depict away around all of this, but the real answer would be to talk it out even if it hurt more to face her after what she had seen and heard. Getting out of my room was the easiest thing to do but to walk the distance and face my fate was harder because ever step I made my heartbeat would increase. I had all these thoughts running through my head that it was getting a little crowed to choose one from the other.

I finally got to her door but it all seemed to miss-shape, I knew this was just my mind playing tricks on me but I figured I should just walk in as if I were to knock I would get the door slammed back into my face and I really had to to talk with Rogue it was the only way. As I pushed the door open I noticed she was facing the window in a chair just looking at the sky, no sounds, no movement just the high moments of silence.

I walked over to her, she must have known I was there, because I could feel the tension washing over her, and you couldn't cut it with a knife. Bending down I came to her eye level but her sight was going through me, she seemed almost non-existent.

**xxxxx**

**Normal POV.**

"Rogue, Chere?" he called trying to break her attention. But it was still filled with silence, he could see the tear stains and how red her eyes were, and he knew it was because of him.

"Rogue, if your not going to talk to me just listen." he said, kneeling closer to her he grabbed her now cold hands and held them tight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that, and I need you to know, I knew what you were going to say, you need to understand that I'm not the guy for you, and I know I never could be, it hurts me to say this but I proved to you I'm not that guy." he kept his eyes on her the entire time, trying to get something out of her but all he could do was continue.

"I know I must have put something in your head to think otherwise, and I'm not going to lie, I know I would be lucky and proud to have you, but its not right, I'm not right, It's nothing to do with your powers I couldn't care less. It's because I know somewhere down the line I will hurt you and that is the last thing I would ever want to do, Rogue you know how I am when it come to women and If anything were to happen between you and me, I couldn't live with myself knowing I would do the same if not more with others." he said, telling her everything, even though he knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I can never be the guy who could kiss you, hold you and make love to you knowing that I would be your first everything and reflect what I have or could do with others, Rogue your young, innocent and beautiful you need a guy who will respect you, understand you and love you for who you are." he finally saw tears start to fall which meant she was listening.

"I know this is hard and it hurts me too because I know have feelings for you but I can never act on them if it causes you any type of pain, I would give everything to be the right guy, but I can't change who I am, I could tell you to be with me but I would know every time I would look at you it would break my heart knowing you deserve better and can find better." movement struck when she pulled her hands away and moved her head away breaking contact.

"Rogue, please look at me, say something." he asked, she turned and her face still covered in new tears.

"Couldn't you just try." she said, her words were muffled but he understood.

"Rogue, I want to, I really do, but I can never do that because I'm afraid of hurting you and losing you because of my actions, I don't want to lose you, but what we have can never be more than friendship even though we both want it to be more." he said placing his gloved hand on her face.

"I can't do that." she said fresh tears falling down her face.

"Rogue you have too, it's only fair." he said, she moved away from his hand.

"No it's only fair too you, you want to make things easier, that mean me standing in the background why you go and live your life to the way that you say you are, and whilst I watch and just stay there alone knowing that want wanted was for some to love me and the only person who fit that was the guy who said he would hurt me if we stayed together, but your already doing that, and I can't do that I can't forget, I can't just sit back and try to be friends, because every time I see it will kills me to know I can never be with you, so tell me now do you still think its fair." her rage shifted her sadness, but it was once again replaced with her pain.

"You think I don't know that, you think I don't wish things were different, I told you I wish I was right for you, because I know I have feelings for you, I know I could fall for you, but I know I can't be with you, and yes I know it will hurt it will hurt every time I see you knowing that we could have everything that everyone else has but I'm not going to risk your chance to be happy with someone who deserves it, and I know one day you will find him and it will hurt me to, to see you in someone else's arms, knowing they got everything but I'd much rather have you happy with someone then miserable with me because at the end of the day I know that this is what I would put you through." he stood up and walked across the room, running his hand through his hair.

Rogue finally moved and stood next to him. "If this is what you want, then I can't be around you, reminding myself what I can't have, If I can't be with you then I can't be around you because it will hurt me too much, that's why I can't stay friends, because I know I will want more and you telling me we can never have that makes it so much harder." she said her head bowed in defeat.

"Rogue, please if anything I still want you around." he said taking her hand in his.

"But it won't be the same." she whispered, removing her hand from his.

Remy knew he had lost not just the girl he was falling for but his friend, in the same night, he wanted to find the right words to change her mind but there were none, he leaned in and kissed her forehead through her hair, and left, without looking back because he would be faced with someone who was breaking.

* * *

Authors Notes;

_What did you think, I hope to be updating soon, so tell me what you think  
and I shall see you next chapter._

_egolust92._

_.x.x.x._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes;

_Hello, my lovely readers, I hope you are all well, here is the latest chapter to 'Someone Like Me', I didn't have a clue what to do then I started to daydream and it popped into my head, so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

****

Chapter Five.

**xxxxx**

Rogue's POV

Breaking, that is all I could describe myself to be right now, I called here the sound of my heart breaking and feel the stream of tears run down my face, dripping to the floor so loud you could swear it was a pipe leaking, burying my face in my hands I walked over to my bed and just and curled up at the end.

My comforter was becoming soggy with my tears, and my voice was lost because every time I wanted to cry out in pain it would crack and you called only hear shallow breath. Someone once said, 'There is no sorrow like a love denied Nor any joy like love that has its will.' (A/N; Quote by Richard Hovey.) and he was right.

I don't know how much time has passed and I didn't care, I can no longer feel nor do I care that I can't, I just wish it would stop the voice in the back of my head telling me not to give up, to go fight for him, to make him see sense, but what's the point he doesn't want me. At least not in the same way, I have always heard of though romances where two best friends are so close and they go through so much where near the end they find out one another is in love with the other and they get together at the end, I hate though stories right now, they are both myth and mis-leading.

As of now all I can sense is anger ready to erupt, 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorn' (A/N; Quote by from William Congreve, not Shakespeare to whom it is commonly attributed) If it were possible I could feel my eyes turn dark and my body tense. I had to leave I couldn't stay here, not with him around I can't just forget everything, move on and forget. I wanted to scream until my last breathe would escape my lips.

Moving of the bed my face no longer held an expression as I looked into the mirror in front of me, I saw a girl, some little girl who acted tough to keep people away, she was vulnerable, scared, alone, unloved by the one man who acted like he wanted to be around, obviously he didn't. Her thoughts set of the personalities inside her head.

'_Why would he want you, I mean look at you, your not even pretty, no where near the women he would give a second look at._' **One said.**

'_He says he's not afraid to get close to you, what a lie, he only see's you as a challenge, your forbidden fruit who he saw as an opportunity to see if he could get you wrapped around his finger._' **another said this time with more venom in it's voice.**

"_Your better off leaving no one will miss you, it just means people will be able to move around the house and not have to worry about dying when you enter a room._' **something sinister came across from the voice.**

They were right, I am alone, people don't need me, I can never get what I need here, I need control and I need an escape, from him, he is going to regret the day he ever came across me. Before I knew it I was raising my fist at my mirror and slamming it straight forward, watching the glass shatter I felt some feeling as the pain washed over me, noticing the small drips of blood seeping through my glove I touch the soon to be scars and winced.

Dragging two duffle bags out of my closet, I started to throw my clothes inside not caring about wrinkling them up, grabbing everything else I believed that I would need, Ipod, passport, essentials, a couple of pictures of though who mattered, letting the one of her and Remy a few mouths ago drop to the floor not caring about the now broken frame. Taking the money I have been saving and my bank book, I took off not caring if I bumped into anyone who was still up.

Ripping a piece of paper from the notepad by the phone, I left a message telling them I would be leaving, taking in one last look at the place a walked to the garage were I found the keys to Logan's jeep knowing he wouldn't care if I took it as he had five thousand bikes, before leaving I thought I would leave my calling card.

As I sped out the garage I looked up at the place that has been my home for the past couple of years, I feel regret and sadness of though who I will miss, but I know the anger towards the one I will miss the most because I know he's the main reason I wanted get away, looking up at the window I see his face, we catch each others gaze, I turn away and took a moment before putting the jeep in drive and watched the mansion become smaller and smaller as I looked through the side mirror.

There is only one place I know I should go to, Muir Island, the professor talked of a doctor who might hold the key to my control, to the airport is my destination.

**xxxxx**

Remy' POV.

I knew it was her before I looked into her eyes, she was leaving because of me, I thought she would maybe just avoid me by tomorrow, but I knew somewhere in my gut she would leave, I have never felt so horrible in my life, I actually drove someone away who I care about because of my growing feeling that I could never act on because I knew it wouldn't be fair.

She wanted me to try, I know it would of never worked, even if these were the right reasons, why now do I feel so hollow, she was my best friend who wanted to be with me, no matter what and I pushed her way.

'_You fool, you could of finally got everything, but no your stupid pride told you not too._' **an inner voice said.**

'_Go after her_.' **it told me.**

I began to run down to the garage, pulling my keys out of my pocket as I reached my bike, I noticed something, the queen of hearts card I gave when I took her to Louisiana on the seat. I always wondered if she kept it, and she did, it was a part of me as a gift and she was giving it back because she didn't want me near her, she'd gone and it's all my fault.

"What have I done." I said to myself, realising I had let the one person who meant more then any type of diamond I could get run, why did I have ruin it, why did I push her further away. She's the only thing in my life that made sense and felt right and I left it to late and told her we couldn't be even though now I wish I told her '_ I won't try, I'll always be that guy._'

* * *

Author's Notes;

_What do you think, I think I could have added something else but it wouldn't of fitted into the plot, I will trying to update soon, I have a small twist coming up, review and tell me what you think, if you have any idea's on how I could make this even better it would help a lot with my concept._

_Till next chapter._

egolust92.

_.x.x.x._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes;  
_  
Hello wonderful people. I have decided too update as many of my stories as possible because I think I'm getting a little lazy when it comes too writing them down and never publishing or just leaving them too stew. Lmao._

_I would like too say a big thanks you too everyone who has reviewed from the beginning, thank you it means a lot =]._

_Now here is the next chapter._

* * *

**  
Chapter Six.**

The mourning after.

**xxRemy's POVxx**

I haven't been able too sleep at all, last night was possible the worst night of my life. Images of what happened all thoughs hours ago flickered through my mind. I keep thinking back too my words and how Rogue would react to them with nothing but a stillness in her face as if she was numb. When I turned her down it killed me too see her like that and it almost destroyed me when she said they couldn't remain friends. That's just something most people would expect but I thought with Rogue it would be different, maybe we can put this all behind us, but on some level I knew she was right we couldn't be together what hope was there too remain friends when you want more.

I remember the conversation that happened during that day how she was talking about being alone and then me slipping up and saying I would be proud too have her, then toying with her by sleeping with Betsy and then watching her break when saying I could never be the guy for her. So here I am wishing I could have changed everything about yesterday because then I would be happy and she would still be here.

Looking down at the card in my hands. I had no idea she had kept it obviously it had meant more too her, maybe it was a way of having me around when I wasn't, maybe she thought it meant something between us. Or maybe she kept it because he had given it too her, no reason beside it was me. I crumbled it in my hand.

Why didn't I think things through, why did I sleep with Betsy. My entire like I have done everything for people, Jean-Luc, the guild, Belladonna and I was doing it again thinking it was best for Rogue when all I ever wanted was too give us both something we both wanted since Louisianan.

For a guy it was weird for me to cry but the tears fell, I'm so stupid I wanted her to be happy not heartbroken and I did the complete opposite.

**xxHis Inner Voice xx  
**

' You should have listened too me, If you had listened you wouldn't be sat alone crying and beating yourself up because you thought you were doing something right too spare someone's feelings.' it said in a mocking voice.

'Rogue said it herself you do the right things for the wrong reasons, if you had listened too your heart you could be holding her in your arms right now knowing she's the one but nooooooooooo........ you had to do something stupid and screw everything up and now you've lost the only person who stayed around after you revealed you past, the only person who said you shouldn't hate your eyes, the only person too compliment them. She was the only person who loved you for you, who could put you in your place, and not fall that charmer crap you put on for the rest of the world too see.' the voice said getting louder and louder.

' You said long ago no one could love you if they knew the truth, she didn't care, she never judged and she never once walked away. She was your best friend, she was beautiful, strong, wilful, stubborn, smart, caring and saw past the act you put up. She didn't fall for the Cajun charmer, she fell for Remy Lebeau the person she saw when no one else did.' the voice had calmed down but its word were flowing through Remy, smiling slightly but also making him realise what he had really lost.

'You were scared yes, who isn't when it comes too love, but you didn't do anything but avoid it, only burying it, you needed her you could have had her,, and don't go blaming the never being faithful, non-touch thing, you would have stayed faithful she was someone worth waiting for and you know it. You were never scared of her powers, you loved being the only person too get close too her, who she let close too her in more ways then one. I know you would never have cheated when it came too Rogue because she would have been the end if you had. You would help her find a way too control her powers and in the mean time you would have found ways around it. So don't think anything of what you did or said was right because if it was, she wouldn't have left.'

The voice had stopped and Remy didn't want to argue with it there was nothing to say, he didn't know why he doubted his feelings. He had to find her, no holding back this time. Dragging his body up he grabbed a duffle bag and began packing everything he would need, clothes, toiletries, card, Bo staff and a picture of them both which he placed in his top pocket close to his his heart.

"I'm coming Chere."

* * *

Author's Notes;

_What did you think, was it worth the wait??. Let me know what you think and I shall try and get the next chapter up very soon I just have some planning too do on how everything will fit in._

_If anyone should have any ideas let me know. It will help a lot._

_Till next chapter, I bid you fairwell._

_eoglust92._

_.x.x.x.x._


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fanfiction-er, It has been a very, very long time since I updated this story.

Had a very bad year, possible the worst and I want to channel myself back into my writing, so here is the next instalment.

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

_**Rogue's P.O.V  
**_

'How could I of been so stupid... He could never love me, I'm not special, not beautiful like Betsy, Not as smart as Jean, Not as confident as Kitty.' She thought as she drove down the highway.

The road was empty, but filled with water, rain began to pour down it was almost poetic. How rain is thought to be refreshing, but it can be the beginning of a storm, beautiful but dangerous, it matched Remy Lebeau perfectly. A beautiful outer shell but a cold, heartless inner interior that can destroy the most innocent person in the world if they were to gaze upon him.

**_Normal P.O.V  
_**

As the rain began to pour harder, making louder sounds against the glass windows of the car, Rogues tears began to fall again, she knew she couldn't run from this, you can never run from pain, nor hide from it. You can only carry it around forever before you learn from it, and get a thicker skin to make sure the next pain you fell doesn't destroy you.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter Rogue began to pick up speed, she couldn't hold in her pain she needed to get somewhere, anywhere where she could break down and cry in peace where she wouldn't be watched or known. The road was pitch black if it weren't for the car head-lights she would be completely lost, and most likely in someone's back yard, ruining their vegtable's.

Her speed was increasing even more, Rogue was more determined then ever to get off this road, she wanted out, she needed shelter that she could hibernate in for god knows how long.

_**Rogue's P.O.V  
**_

I can't see a hotel, motel yet I know theres gotta be something a head, there has to be, I need a place that has no memories that could remind me of him, of the happiness that I once felt, that once spread across my face and broke the mask I had be keeping in place for years, all because of him, and his sweet words that held hollow lies, his sexy smile that melted my heart just as easily as it broke it, and the hand that once held mine but not really.

If only I can find somewhere, I just want off this road...

**_Normal P.O.V  
_**

Within a blink of an eye, something raced out in front, and made Rogue swerve, she lost controls, Rogue stepped on the breaks but the road was so slippery and her speed increased rather then decreased, her heart was beating a million miles an hour. She continued to slam on the breaks and turn the wheel to steer away from the tree a head.

But it was too late...

There was a crash, the sound of glass shattering and hitting the ground, the sound of an air bag deploying, but no more sound from the women in the car just silence from her.

Her eyes fluttered three more times before closing one last time, as she slipped out of consciousness

**_Rogue's P.O.V  
_**

I felt a surge of pain run threw my arm I opened my eyes and was blinding by bright lighting, I quickly shut them and re-opened so I could focus on the surroundings... I heard a voice.

'Miss... Can you hear me... Miss?' the unknown voice asked,so I turned my head slightly so I could see the person would was trying to get my attention...

'Who are you?' I asked, my eyes slits as I tried to focus on her face.

' I'm nurse Johnson, you are at Manhattan hospital, you were brought in due to a car crash, do you remember anything.' she said, looking at me with a worried facial expression as she waited for my answer.

' I remember driving, and the rain getting heavier and harder to see, I skidded a couple of times, the tires were having trouble breaking and next thing I know I'm waking up here, with a sharp pain in my arm. ' I replied...

' Sorry I was taking some blood from you they may have been the pain you felt, is it still present this pain in your arm. ' she asked

' No it's gone now,how long have I been here?' I asked

' Only a few hours, we found your driving licence that told us your name, but we couldn't find any reference numbers for someone to call to notify them, is there anyone we can call for you? ' she asked

Before I answered I thought about it, I couldn't call the x-men, afraid Remy would turn up, she wanted to leave for good, she wasn't going to call mystique that would only make matters worse, she was tempted to call Irene but then that wouldn't be the best person if her mother heard. She knew someone she could call.

' The only person I can call is my friend Rhayn, she's in Ireland at the moment, so it would be long distance, I... I have no family here.' The moment the words came out of her mouth she felt a piece of  
her heart break.

' Do you have a number we can contact her on.' she asked

' Yes I'll write it down for you. ' I replied kindly knowing this was the first step to starting over, I had to leave what I once had, I could trust Rhayn not to tell anyone at the mansion where I was, besides she's in the right place where I need to be.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait people, I hope you enjoy, Question is now where do I go from here, if you have any suggestions or poiters which could help me continue please let me know

Till next time fanfiction-ers

xoxo

egolust92.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes.**

_Hello my darlings sorry for taking so long to update this story, would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing means a lot, glad that you are all enjoying it._

Without keeping you waiting any longer here is the next chapter to Someone Like Me.

Read Review and enjoy.  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Rogues P.O.V_

I don't know how long I had been in the hospital, All I knew was that the white wall facing me was the only entertainment as the tv was broken, and I had nothing to read or write on, laying back in bed, I have never felt more uncomfortable, heck even the med bay at the mansion was a lot comfier, had be the gown and the bed sheets rubbing against my skin, I just knew I would have a rash by the end of the day.

I hate hospital, always have and yet I still always find myself in them, I was so bored. No one had come in yet to tell me when I could leave, or if they have gotten a hold of Rhayne, I just hoped that she didn't mention the mansion I had no need to see Logan or Kurt running through my room and screaming at me, and saying I need to be more careful and taking me back home.

Home...

Could I even call it home anymore, seeing as all my memories seemed to be filled with him, I would forever know it as his home now, I can't go back there and face him, I can see Betsy, or anyone for that matter, I was now praying Rhayne would not say anything.

With a loud squeal passed through the room I knew someone had finally entered it, looking up I saw someone I didn't recognise, I became defensive at the sight of him, Ever since mutants came out, most hospitals and their staff refused to treat mutants afraid we would give them something like a deadly disease that needed to be rid of or quarantined.

' Hell I am Dr Dickson I will your doctor whilst you are here, first thing I have to say you got off very lucky only bruising and scratching and a minor concussion. But I would like to keep you in for another night just to be on the safe side, but your x-rays and blood tests are fine, no fractures or broken bones or any internal bleeding but sometime that can take awhile to kick in, when being in a car crash.' he said looking at the chart in his hand and only making eye contact once or twice.

'I didn't hurt anyone when I came in did I?' I asked, I needed to make sure everyone was okay. That no one touched my skin.

'No, why would you hurt anyone, do you suffer from attacks.' he asked looking at her closely.

'No, I'm.. I'm a mutant, If someone were to touch my skin with theirs I could render them unconscious.' I said didn't want to go into details incase they thought even worse of me. I stopped eye contact and bent my head.

'No, no one touch your skin, you can look up you know. No one here hates mutants. You don't have to worry.' He replied, moving closer to me, and sitting on the bed.

'Oh.. Sorry I just don't want to hurt anyone, and I know most people hate or fear us.' I told him.

'Its okay, I will let people know so you don't have to fret.' he replied, showing a small smile before removing himself off the bed.

'We haven't been able to get in contact with the number you gave us, we are still trying. Are you sure there is no one else we can get a hold of for you?' he asked me, getting a pen from his coat and placing it on his paper.

'No, No one, Im on my own her.' I told him, a sad expression washed over him.

'Thats not good, well we will still try and get in contact with them, till them you will remain here, food will be on its way, and then tomorrow if everything is okay your free to go.' he told me.

' Thank you doctor.' I said to him, relaxing a little knowing I can get out of here soon and be on my way.

'I will come check on you in a few hours.' he said before leaving the room.

So here I was stuck in this room for another twenty-four hours. I was just hoping this doesn't drag, I need to leave and soon.

**Normal P.O.V**

As the doctor left the room, he did not see the Janitor hanging outside the room who had heard the entire conversation, smirking to himself he ran to pay phone down the hall, and punched in digits to someone who would be very interested in the information that there was a mutant in Manhattan City Hospital.

'Trask Speaking.'

'Trask its Matthews, We got another one.' he told him

'Really.' he asked.

'Yes, Female, teenager, and from what I hear dangerous, what should I do.' he asked

'How long is she going to be there?'

'Until tomorrow night.'

'Good, I will get a team together, call me when she is leaving and we shall do the rest from there. You have done well, one less mutant in the world to worry about.'

'Thank you sir, Will report to you soon as she is signing out.'

'Good, track her till we can find you both DO NOT LOSE HER!.'

'I won't sir, till tomorrow.'

'Till them.'

* * *

**Authors Notes.**

_Well what do you guys think?_

Review and tell me your thoughts, I will try and update very soon. Let me know what you think is going to happen to Rogue, will se make it to Ireland...

Be a Remy chapter next let you know what is going on through his head. be more Betsy Bashing as well see what happens between the two of them.

Till next chapter my darling readers.

egolust92. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes

Hello my lovely readers, if you have read any of my other stories then you will know I am trying to update them regularly at the moment, sorry for the very long time I am taking to getting some of these stories finished I would like to thank everyone for being very patient with me. And I shall try not to leave it as long as I usually have done in the past. So without further a due here is the next chapter.

P.S

I hope you all enjoy would like to thank everyone who has been reading, it means a lot to me, give me a review would love to hear what you all think and any small notes or pointers please feel free :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Remy.**

I had been driving around for close to 3 hours when I needed to stop to rest so I pulled into a small cafe on the outskirts of town. I had checked all of Rogues local hangouts asking if she had been in at all, most shook their head and said they haven't seen her for a few days, I was racking my brain trying to think where she might go, my first thought was maybe back to Mississippi but I doubted it, her relationship with her foster mother was strained and she had no one back there she could call a friend anymore once they all found out about mutants.

Sinking down in one of the booths, a blonde waitress with too much make up came over, trying to flirt with me but all I could do was ask for black coffee and a bagel and not give her a second glance, she stormed off when I paid no interest. When she returned she placed the items on the table and walked about in a strop when I didn't pay her more attention. I was in no mood, my mind was on one thing and one thing only, Rogue.

If only I had stuck to that thought with Betsy then none of this would of happened, So that when she pulled me aside I would have listened to her, joked about the way she was blushing, noticed then that she looked beautiful had obviously gotten herself done up which she did not need to do as she looked beautiful just the way she did that morning, I would have manned up and told her I felt the same, we would have embraced, smiled, kissed... no we couldn't, screw it I know deep down I would have done it I didn't care, It was Rogue getting any kind of touch from her sent tingles through my body. And at the end of it we would be together, we would have been happy, maybe the happiest either one of us have been in years. But no... that didn't happen, I fucked up and tried to make some stupid excuse and did something horrible.

Betsy knew, she knew about my feelings, and she kissed me in spite, the look on Rogues face, seeing me kiss someone else and in front of her. Clenching my fists I wondered why she did it, but I can't put all the blame on Betsy, I should have left before anything happened. I have done some fucked up things in my life but nothing that hurt as bad as seeing Rogue cry, It was the only time I have seen tears fall down her face, and it killed me because I was the cause of them all this talk about we can't be, that friendship was all I could offer was bullshit. She knew it, I knew. If I had listen to that little voice in my head before I wouldn't be out her looking for her.

I have always been the one to run from something but I have never had anyone run away from me, well a few times growing up because of my eyes, but never from their own home, I made her fun from her home, her friends, her only family, from me. All because I didn't think!

Gulping down my coffee and taking the bagel with me I left my money on the table and walked out, all this over-thinking and what ifs or what I should have, was not helping. Rogue was out there, and needed to find her, beg her for forgiveness and bring her home.

I need to make things right.

-

**Rogue.**

I had fallen asleep at some point through the day, I could see the soft glow of the moon pouring through my window for a second I forgot where I was, I went to sit up and felt a pain in my side, remembering the crash hurt, But I was the Rogue I could beat this, I was never one for hospitals I hated them, so I knew I could not stay here, I had somewhere to be. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I placed my feet on the floor and grabbed onto the side cupboard to steady myself, It was good to see I was still walking, the Doctor was right I was lucky.

Walking over to the Bathroom I clicked on the light, waiting a few seconds to get my sight back as I was blinded for five seconds of the bathroom light coming on. Walking over to the mirror I was in shock I looked terrible, seeing that my stuff had been brought in I walked back to the room grabbed my toiletries and started to fix the mess that I was in with a nice wash and fixer upper.

Even though I got the dried blood off of my body, and smelt fresher then I did, I knew there was something a lot harder that a wash would not help, I looked horrible underneath the dirt, dried blood and sweat. I looked broken, a sharp pain shot through my chest when I remembered everything that happened almost twenty-four hours before leading up to myself being here. Tears began to prick my eyes.

'He didn't want me.' I fell down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, and the tears just kept falling.

**Outside P.O.V**

Rogue did not notice a figure appear in her room , they were dressed from top to bottom in black military gear, he walked over to the outside wall of the bathroom and waited, he could hear sobs, he had his distraction all he had to do was strike. The mysterious figure peaked around the corner, her head was in her hands here was his shot.

They tackled her to the floor and covered her mouth with their gloved hand, Rogue struggled, to get him off of her she was in no shape to be fighting, she could not see her attackers face because it was covered but she noticed there was a gap from the mask to the neck line of their shirt, with her free hand the touched him with her two fingers and he was out like a light. Pushing the guy off of her, she sat in the corner with her hands on her head, eyes closed and a pained expression on her face.

-****

Rogue

The images that were running through my head, Trask was the only clear one she could get at the moment, he was posting men at every hospital posing as staff so that if a mutant came in they could infiltrate possibly terminate if they became hostile. She had to run, the orders where to terminate her, she had to run to warn everyone, but she couldn't go home, she would tell the professor, then go back to main mission, I can't return to that place, I can't watch him live his life, so that she could watch from the sidelines.

To love him from a far. To be so close and yet so far away. She felt another wave of tears come on, she needed to break now, she ran to her room, grabbed her bag took out her clothes and put them on fighting the pain running through her body. She zipped up a hoodie and snuck out. Dodging all of the nurses stations, and moving room to room whenever she heard footsteps.

When I got out of the hospital I knew she needed to get to a payphone to warn the x-men. I kept my head down but I had wits about me just incase there were more of trask's men Looking for me. As I turned the corner I noticed a payphone across the road I moved as fast as I could, the pain of being in an accident was taking its toll but I needed to warn people. Finding some spare change I put it in the phone and dialled the mansion. Hearing a couple of rings and a click of an answer phone message.

'They must be eating dinner now.' I thought

'Professor, Logan, anyone who can get to this, It's Rogue I can't say more about me but I was In a hospital, don't worry I'm fine, but trasks men were there, he's having undercover adgents pose as staff, their there so if any mutants are transferred into the hospital they are there to either take them, or terminate them, one came after me, I got away but you need to do something, I don't no much from what I got from the one after me but Mutants are in danger, please warn them. I have to do something first, I can't say much but will try to contact you soon, I needed you to know. Will talk soon.' She hung up at least they will get the message, she did not want to explain and was thankful it was about to rain, if Logan got hold of her scent she would be dragged back this gave her an escape.

Now that her ride was gone, she needed to find her way off to Ireland.

'Looks like I'm going to need the next bus to the airport.'

* * *

What did you all think?,  
What will Rogue do now she has removed herself from a new treat to the mutant race, will she return in time to help her fellow mutants.  
Is her heartbreak from Remy too much for her to handle.  
Will Remy find her in time.  
What will the x-men do with this new information

You will have to find out next time kiddies. ;)

egolust92

xoxo


End file.
